


School Days

by NotAnAssassin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kitten, M/M, Middle School AU, Rape, creepy-janitor!undertaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAssassin/pseuds/NotAnAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain was pouring down from the sky, hitting the glass window with a 'clink'ing sound that seemed to resonate through the empty manor and bounce off the walls. Ciel and Alois. Yaoi to come. school AU. Sebastian and Claude later on to come as well, also possibly one or two surprise pairings ;P . tags and ratings, etc. will be changed if and when necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction: Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend (who does not have an AO3 account) and i decided that we would create a story together. Hence, this new story. Lol. We hope you'll enjoy it. We don't own anything, the characters belong to their rightful owners. Feel free to let us know if anything is misspelled or repeated, because ya know... that tends to happen.
> 
> If you want another chapter, then review, please! Flames are accepted as well! we dont care! 
> 
> ***the authors note you are about to read is fairly old from FF and, in truth, about 7 or 8 of the chapters is or is close to being finished (not including the two intros, so 9 or 10) but you wont get them all at one time, depends on how many people show interest in it. ;P
> 
> This story will only be continued in two ways... First? Review. I love to hear what everyone has to say, so send me some reviews! And Second? My friend and i have to get together to create the chapters. And we're both pretty busy. So, this Story will most likey... Be very slow with updates... We have Chapter 1 started but it's no-where near finished. I'm sorry for this and we will surely do our best to get our fans the upcoming chapters. Oh, here's a surprise. We're not sure how many chapters this story is going to be, but this story is going to be huge. So, enjoy. And don't be too mad... Please?

Introductions.

Ciel's Part

The rain was pouring down from the sky, hitting the glass window with a 'clink'ing sound that seemed to resonate through the empty manor and bounce off the walls. Ciel was home alone, again... As always, it was nothing new. His father was a major business man, always taking business trips left and right to many different locations all over England. Ciel hated it, but he'd never come out and admit it. He was always taking care of himself in his father's absence.

So, it was days like these that Ciel would sit on the windowsill and watch the rain slide down the glass. He enjoyed the sound that the rain always made against his Manor and that it always seemed to echo throughout the place. It also reminded him countless times that he was still alone. There were times when he wished his father would hurry up and get home and then there were times when he would get home... and Ciel would wish he'd just leave again... When his father does get home, he'll only say "Hi" then go up to his study to work. That would be the last time he would see his father for the rest of the day. His father would normally be gone for about a month before he'd return home, and he'd sometimes leave for a different business trip the next morning. His father sometimes didn't even tell him he was leaving, he'd just leave... How rude is that? Ciel would know though, when his father had left because he'd always hear the front door slam shut, that door was never quiet. His father never slammed it purposely, it's just one of those heavy doors that, no matter how hard you try to close it quietly, it'll still make a loud sound upon closing. It sometimes seemed as though his father didn't have time to spend with his only son. Or maybe he just didn't /want/ to spend time with him.

A loud clap of thunder had pulled Ciel away from his thoughts. Damn, how long had he been sitting here? He looked at the old Grandfather Clock that was standing against the far wall. 7:30... Shit! He jumped off of the bay windowsill and hurried to his room to put on his uniform. He was going to be late for school!


	2. introduction: Alois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois's intro

Introductions

Alois' part.

Alois looked glumly out the window at the ever increasing amount of rain. He looked, crest fallen, down to the pavement where it landed, disturbing the glass surfaces of the puddles. He hated rain. At least when he couldn't go out and play in it. It was almost time for school and he couldn't get his new uniform dirty and wet. He and his big Sister, Lizzie, had just moved to London. His mother and father died when Alois was young, leaving himself and his sister in the care of his grandfather. Last year, dear old grandpa died of a heart-attack. It might seem sad but Alois really hadn't cared much; the man was a pedophile; he swore to God. He had always looked at him so strangely and had his hands /somewhere/ on him almost all of the time, on his shoulder or on his back, it was fucking creepy! Good riddance, Horny old dog.

So, now that left his Sister, eighteen years old by that time, to look after the family business. A large chain of Children's Book Stores or something of the like. He wasn't quite sure. But she had chosen just to shut it down. "Only an idiot would read books when there are perfectly functioning televisions" or so she put it. Really, she probably just didn't want the responsibility. Well now that left them with a fortune to do whatever they pleased with. Or, more accurately, whatever Lizzie pleased. Apparently London has "All the hot fashion and all the Hot Men." So here they were, in their giant new Manor in London. He was even going to a fancy private school, hence the uniform. And it was so /cute/! It came in white, maroon and dusk blue. He chose Maroon. It was a button up shirt with a collar. Around the neck was a pretty white Lacey bow and the pants, or rather shorts, were black. He loved it! It was so Victorian looking! He felt like a doll!... But the 'shorts' went all the way down to his knees. He'd have to modify them. And with all the money he and his sister had, like they'd tell him he couldn't.

A loud crack of thunder shocked him from his thoughts. Oh god, he hated thunder storms! He knew that was rediculous for a boy of his age, but they were just so... Scary! Whenever thunder broke the gentle rhythm of rain all he could do was think about when he was young and alone and afraid in his big dark bedroom. The thunder would rumble, engulfing the sounds of rain and wind. The lightening would iluminate the dark corners of his room with a surreal ghostly light and cast grotesque shadows on his wall. He would pull his blanket over his head, tears streaming down his face as he lay awake waiting for it to end and the ghosts to retreat back to their graves.

"Alois!"

He turned from the rain drenched window as Lizzie walked into the room. She threw him an umbrella. He looked at it puzzled.

"Well, get walking or you'll be late." she said.

"Wha-Walk! But it's pouring! Aren't you driving me?"

"No, i'm being picked up by some friends cause we're going to the mall after school." She said, glancing at her watch.

"Friends? We've only been here five days!"

"Yeah, I know. Big sissy works fast, huh?" She said with a smug face and a mock pout.

They both glanced to the window as, outside, a car horn sounded.

"Oh, they're here. Better get walking, Alois!" She said heading out of the room and to the stairs.

"But, can't they drive me too?" He followed her through the hall.

"No, they're my friends! Get your own! You have two perfectly functioning legs, use them!"

"We're going to the same place!"

"Aww, too bad, sooo sad." Her voice echoed up the stairs as she disappeared behind the corner.

He heard the door slam and he looked down to the umbrella in his hands. Okay, it was alright. He wouldn't let this ruin his mood. He would go to his new school and make new friends and he would be happy here. He could walk to school in a thunder storm. I mean, how scary could it be?

He yelped loudly, almost dropping the umbrella as a loud crack of thunder rumbled from the dark sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want another chapter, then review, please! Flames are accepted as well! We dont care!
> 
> as was previously stated, allot of chapters are written but you will only get these two intros plus chapter one, then ill have to have reviews and stuff before i continue to upload.


	3. Day one

Chapter 1.

Ciel began to rush all over the house in order to get ready for school; he already knew he was going to be late, and that wasn't like Ciel at all.

Damn it... He thought to himself. How cold this have happened? I'm never late for school... Stupid rain... It's all your fault...

He quickly grabbed his back-pack and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him as he took off down his drive-way and onto the side-walk.

He had already left the perimeter of his Manor when he realized that he forgot to grab the umbrella he had set on the couch for when he wanted to leave...

Shit... Too late now... He said as he continued to run to school.

It hadn't taken the raven haired boy more than twenty minutes to get to the school; as soon as he got to the doors, he barged right in, being sick and tired of the rain already.

He looked down at his uniform and silently twitched...

God.. How he hated wet clothes...

He hated being wet in general unless he was taking a shower.

He never went to a beach or even swam in a pool... But there was a logical reason behind both of those... He... didn't know how to swim. He never learned how to and frankly, he didn't want to either.

But, anyway...

Ciel groaned and walked to his locker to put his things away since he just had Study Hall for first period.

Once he had put everything away in his locker, he went to the boys room and grabbed a handful of paper-towels to wipe off his face, arms and legs.

Alois ran through the halls of the new middle school, dripping water on the linoleum and trying not to slip.

Damn it!

He was already half late for his first class.

This was NOT the first impression he had wanted to make!

Granted, it was just Study Hall, but still...

Barely even stopping, he looked down at his schedule.

ROOM 934... 934... 9... 3... 4... Hah!

Damn this school was so big, but he finally found it!

He grabbed the door handle and flung it open, his momentum pushing him forward... And he slipped and fell flat on his face.

From the ground, he looked up to the Professor and grinned widely. "I'm heeere!" He stated proudly.

Ciel had the desk in the back that was closest to the window, which he had been staring out and grumbling quietly to himself about the rain when the Study Hall door suddenly swung open, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, even the Professor's.

When the blonde kid lifted his head, grinned and spoke; Ciel arched his eyebrow.

This is the new kid...? Ciel thought to himself.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked back out the closed and very wet window.

"What a weirdo..." He mumbled out-loud to himself.

The Professor raised and eyebrow as he nodded and marked his down as 'Present".

"Alright, My name is Will, Call me Professor or Professor Will; either is fine. You may take a seat anywhere you would like, Alois." Said the Professor as he sat back down at his desk and began to read his romance novel that he had brought with him.

Alois then sauntered up to the front of the class.

He presented himself with a puffed out chest and a toothy smile.

"Hello everyone! I'm Alois! I hope we can all be best friends!" He stated, rather loudly.

"Thank you very much, Master Trancy." Said Professor Will, looked at him sternly over his novel.

"Now, please find your seat." He finished before going back to his erotic novel.

Ciel had continued to stare out the window, paying no mind at all to the blonde at the front of the room.

He hadn't even given him a single glance since he looked back back out the window, too entranced by the rain to even spare a thought for the new boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's Chapter 1, sorry it's pretty short, it's about... 2 in the morning right now and we pretty much started it at like... 9-10 in the evening... Hope you all enjoy, anyways. We'd love feed back, no... correction... we NEED feedback. Please and thanks? Or do i have to get dangerous...? . Yeah..I went there... We'll sick our creepy Janitor, Undertaker, on you... . Went there too... Wait... Spoiler.. Damn... Review please! That's the only way you'll get chapter two out of us!


	4. First meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaayyyy another chapter! as previously stated this story is old and we already have up to chapter 7 written and are working on chapter 8 ( 9 and 10 if you dont count the intros, which for future reference we dont ) but it is not going in an expedient fashion so... cant promise anything. but i have decided to post one chapter every other day now until i run out of chapters to post, and who knows, maybe by then the next one will be done. :)

Chapter 2

Alois' first day went very well, he thought.  
He went from each class happy and smiling, laying the charm on absolutely everyone.  
After just a few days, he was friends with almost everyone in his class.  
Hah! Take that Lizzie! Baby brother works fast too!  
He sat with a group of his new friends at his lunch-table, picking at his tray and, as always, conversing animatedly with the group.  
As the conversation veered off topic, he set to work on actually consuming the contents of his plastic tray before lunch ended.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the raven haired boy.  
The one who never seemed to speak.  
He had a tray of untouched food before him and seemed to be staring dreamily out the window at a once again gloomy day.  
"Hey..." he tapped the shoulder of the boy sitting beside him.  
Blonde with hair clips... Finnie? Yeah, that was it. "That boy over there... What's up with him?" Alois asked, keeping his gaze set on the Raven.  
Finnie blinked and looked at the Blonde beside him who was still gazing at the Raven.  
"Oh.. That's Ciel; Ciel Phantomhive." He said.  
"He's not really the sociable type, he prefers to be alone. Actually... I'm surprised he even got a lunch today... He normally never does. We don't even think he eats..." Said Finnie as he leaned back lightly, sparing the Raven a single glance before continuing on with his story, realizing he had gotten off-topic.  
"His mother died when he was little, she got into a car accident and was killed on impact, but Ciel somehow managed to survive with hardly any injuries at all... His father is hardly ever home, he's always on business trips for his Company; Funtom Toys. Ciel's normally all by himself." Finnie finished.  
Finnie and Alois happened to look back at the Raven as he picked up his tray and proceeded over to the Garbage can at the other side of the room as he just... dropped the entire tray, right in.  
"I knew he wouldn't eat it..." Finnie said as he went back to his own neglected tray.  
Ciel knew he was just wasting his time when he bought the lunch; he didn't even like the cooking...  
It was burnt most of the time and always usually smelt funny...  
He grimaced, remembering the very first day he had actually tried the food...  
He wanted to spew his insides so bad...  
But that was years ago... He knew better now.  
And who knows... Maybe the cook, Bard, might have actually gotten better at cooking...  
But then again... Maybe not...  
Ciel sighed; having the disgusting food sit in-front of him had taken away what little appetite he actually had...  
Guess he'd just have to wait until he got home to eat, like he always did...  
That is... If he was even hungry at all...  
Ciel raised his arms up above his head before connecting his fingers as he stretched, satisfied with the cracking sounds his arms had made and the pop that came from his shoulders.  
He looked around quietly to make sure no-one was watching him mainly because he had wanted to be left alone.  
Once he was satisfied that no-one was watching him, he left the cafeteria and headed to the staircase where he would then proceed to the roof-top.  
He had hoped it wasn't raining anymore so he'd be able to sit down and relax without getting drenched.  
Once he got to the door that led onto the roof, he pushed it open and stuck his arm out, palm raised to the sky so he could check to see how hard it was raining, if it still was, that is...  
To his satisfaction, the rain had indeed stopped.  
He proceeded then to walk onto the roof and let the heavy door slam closed behind him as he found a nice dry spot to occupy.  
Once he was comfortable, he leaned his head back against the brick wall and closed his eyes as he was finally able to begin to rest.  
He let out a sigh eventually as he opened his eyes, put his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky quietly.  
The storm clouds were once again rolling in and he knew that, very soon, it would rain again.  
But, right now, he didn't care; he was enjoying the nice cool breeze that the recent weather had created.  
Ciel sunk down the wall a little bit more until he was slouched and rather comfortable as he put his right leg on-top of the left one, getting even more relaxed than before.  
He had heard that there were a few new teachers as well as students.  
He silently wondered if he had any classes with the new teachers and what they looked like.  
He sighed then closed his eyes again.  
I'm gonna have to go back inside soon... Preferably before it starts to down pour... He thought to himself.  
But he didn't want to go back in, he enjoyed nature.  
It was calm; soothing...  
Before he knew it, he had dozed off.  
When Ciel came back to reality, he opened his eyes to the sight of two large teal colored orbs gazing back at him.  
"Gah!" He bucked backward slightly, only to meet the wall.  
"Hello!"  
"W-who the hell are you!?"  
"My name is Alois. It's nice to meet you!"  
"What..? G-Get away from me!" Ciel kicked out one of his legs in an attempt to get the blonde a safe distance from his personal bubble.  
Alois jumped back.  
Ciel sat upright and twitched at the blonde boy.  
How dare he bother me... What the hell is wrong with this kid...? Ciel quietly thought to himself.  
And how the hell did he know i was up here..? Did someone tell him..? Or did he see me come up here himself..?  
Then a thought suddenly came to Ciel...  
Had the bell rung?  
He had dozed off... So, if it did, he didn't hear it...  
He glanced at the blonde who was still watching him with this... Creepy smile plastered on his face...  
"Tell me..." Ciel started to say just as he was interrupted by the very bell he was just about to ask about...  
That made his eye twitch.. If you had just waited 30 more seconds, Ciel... You wouldn't have needed to start another un-needed conversation with this kid... He thought to himself..  
"...Never-mind." Ciel finished as he got to his feet and brushed the dirt off his ass.  
Alois watched him get up and brush off and as he began walking away, he fell into step beside him.  
"...What do you want?"  
Alois smiled at him. A big toothy grin.  
"We should be friends!"  
"Oh..? And why, exactly, is that?"  
"Cause I said."  
Ciel twitched.  
He seemed to be doing that a lot lately...  
This kid was starting to get on his last nerves...  
"I don't want to be friends with you." He stated matter-of-factually.  
Alois whined. "Why not...?"  
"Because... I don't." He said as Alois pouted.  
"That's not a real answer..."  
"Too bad. Yours wasn't a real answer either."  
"If you're not gonna be friends with me, I'm gonna jump off the roof!" Alois shouted, watching the Raven.  
Said Raven raised an eyebrow before shrugging and turning his back on him.  
"'Kay. Don't hurt yourself on the way down." Ciel said and with that, he waved him off before opening the door and walking back down into the school.  
Alois widening his eyes as he ran after Ciel.  
"W-Wait!" he shouted as he caught up to him.  
"What's your next class...?"  
Ciel raised an eyebrow and looked to him.  
"You're still here? What happened to jumping off the roof?" Ciel asked, being completely serious.  
I was actually looking forward to that... He thought to himself.  
Alois caught onto his seriousness pretty fast and huffed before starting to pout.  
"That wasn't nice..." Alois said.  
"I don't care." Ciel replied.  
A few moments had passed and Ciel realized that the blonde was still in toe.  
"What. The fuck. Why are you still following me?"  
"I-I think this is the way to my math class!" Alois said defensively.  
Ciel twitched as they got to their class.  
God... I've noticed that I have every class with this kid so far... Ciel thought to himself. Great... Just great...  
Ciel waited for the blonde to take a seat first so he could make sure he didn't sit anywhere near the blonde nuisance.  
He took a seat by a window again as Professor Will stood up in-front of the chalkboard.  
They began class as Ciel began his daze out the window, just like he did in every class.  
e knew the material... Why did they have to teach it Every. God. Damn. Year?  
To Ciel, those forty-five minutes couldn't have passed by any slower.  
God. He just wanted to go home already, was that too much to ask for?  
Apparently, it was...  
Ciel was the last one to exit the room once that bell signaled that they had three minutes to get to their next class.  
Ciel glanced behind him to see a very confused blonde nuisance stumbling around in the hallway, trying to find his next class.  
Christ... At this rate, he'll get nowhere AND be late to class... Ciel thought as he quietly waited for the blonde to catch up as Ciel peered down at the boys schedule to see what his next class was.  
Ciel blinked and inwardly twitched...  
Another class that we have together... God. Do we have every single class together or something...? Ciel asked himself quietly.  
"This way." Ciel finally spoke up.  
Alois jumped and snapped back to the world around him.  
He looked to the Raven with a puzzled expression glued to his face.  
"Your next class... It's this way... Hurry up or I'm gonna leave you here in the middle of the hallway." Ciel said, and with that, he began to walk off.  
Alois' eyes widening as he ran after the other male.  
Ciel had led Alois to their next class as they took their seats.  
They had assigned seats in this class and, to Ciel's disliking, were placed right next to each other.  
What..? Are there no students with their last names beginning with P through T? Apparently not... Ciel thought as he groaned inwardly.  
Well... Maybe this wont be TOO bad... He thought before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.  
The only problem?  
He didn't have a window to gaze out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooohhhh wow. my only excuse? im so sorry that it was so short TT__TT (which really isnt even an excuse. im sorryyyy) *flies away*


	5. Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to you by Gabrielle's big, teary doe eyes.  
> ...  
> unless she doesn't want this one...  
> its a little raunchy...  
> okay so now that i have introduced this chapter, hears how its gonna work, we are planning to have three relationships in this story with Ciel and Alois being the big one and the butlers being a secondary one and then one other one which, even if it happens, which it might not but probably will, is just gonna be really silly. and so it will go that Ciel and Alois will get their own two chapters and the butlers will then get their chapter and its gonna alternate like that. Even though we haven't started writing the third relationship it will probably end up being like paragraphs or sections just kinda randomly scattered, but who knows, they might get their own chapter. maybe.

The light was getting dimmer outside as Claude Faustus made his way through the halls of the new school at which he was teaching.

He wanted to get to know the school grounds better.

He didn't know anyone here, and to top that off, it was only his third year of teaching, too.

He passed a Janitorial looking gentleman who appeared to be polishing the floor.

Claude cleared his throat.

"Good evening, Sir."

The man didn't appear to notice him and continued on with his polishing.

"Hehehehe. Shiny linoleum. Shiny linoleum. Hehehehe."

At that, Claude backed away slowly from the long gray-haired man, trying to remain unnoticed, and continued with his walk down the hall until he had come upon an open door.

He peered inside to see another male teacher with his back to the door, mumbling to himself about... Something.

About a... Cat?

Yeah, that's it. Something about a cat.

Claude narrowed his eyes lightly.

He moved a little closer to the room to get a better look at what this teacher was doing...

And why did he have a freaking cat in his Classroom...? Better Question; Where the hell does he keep it...? In the closet...?

He watched as Sebastian stood up in-front of the desk as he started to play with the cat before picking it up and leading it to the closet.

Claude's left eye twitched a bit...

Don't tell me... I was right? It stays in the closet...? He thought to himself as Sebastian opened the closet door to reveal a garbage can, litter-box, and two small bowls for food and water; which were both currently full.

In one of the corners of the closet was a medium-sized bag of cat food.

Sebastian gently sat the cat down in-front of it's bowl of food thinking Peter-Cotton-Paws might be hungry since his food looked un-touched.

Claude watched from outside of the door-way as the man stood up.

He gazed at him lustily, noticing how his muscles rippled under his long sleeve dress shirt with every move.

He licked his lips when his gaze fell on the mans tight ass, hidden beneath his black pants.

Hmm... This whole situation gave him an idea.

A very naughty idea... Well, Claude had never really been what one might call a 'Good boy' before, so, why start now?

He silently advanced into the room, leaning his toned shoulders heavily against the door frame, waiting for the man to turn his way.

Sebastian gazed into the closet lovingly at the soft ball of fur as it curled up in the corner, preparing for rest after it's meal.

He turned away from the door, shutting it with a soft smile on his face, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Claude standing in the door way.

"O-Oh! Hello... H-How long have you been standing there..?" he stammered.

"Oh, not long. Just a few seconds really. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy. I'm a new teacher here, my name is Claude, Claude Faustus."

He reached out his hand, smiling, as the other male teacher advanced on him before he could step closer to the closed closet door.

"It's good to have you here, Claude. My name is Sebastian Michealis."

He took Claude's hand in his own and they shook.

As Sebastian took his hand away, he glanced at his watch.

"It was very nice meeting you, Claude. If you'll excuse me, I have some work I need to be getting done. I'm sure i'll see you around the school. We could even become good friends. We shall have to become better acquainted another time." He smiled at Claude before retreating to his desk.

Claude followed, not about to let this opportunity go.

Sebastian sat at his desk and, moments later, was caged in by a pair of strong arms as Claude smacked his hands down on the polished wood surface, looming over Sebastian who looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh, come now, Mr. Michealis. Work later, I'm bored. I would ever so much like to get to know my co-workers better."

"I'm so sorry, Claude, but I'm just so-"

Sebastian froze as a small mewling sound trickled it's way out of the closet.

"Well, well. What was that?"

"Nothing!" Sebastian said, far too quickly and practically yelling.

"But I'm sure it was something." Claude said, drawing his hands away from Sebastian and walking towards the source of the sound; The closet.

Sebastian quickly intercepted him.

"No! I'm sure it was nothing.."

"Oh, but it was definitely something."

"No! Really!"

"Oh, come on! Let me see!" Claude said with a smile.

He reached for the handle before Sebastian could counter his movements, quickly opening the door.

The little black and white ball of fuzz was waiting at the door and gazed up at Claude with deep honey colored eyes, his expression saying 'You're not my master, was I talking to you?'

Claude bent and picked it up, holding it lovingly to his chest.

It was almost all black with little white mittens on it's feet.

"Awwee.." Claude turned to Sebastian. "What's it's name?"

Sebastian looked down and to the side, cheeks blooming red.

"I call him Peter-Cotton-Paws.."

"Why doesn't he live at your house?"

"I live in an apartment. They don't allow pets."

"Oh, I see."

They stood in silence for a few moments, Sebastian looking sheepish and Claude cradling the little kitten, letting it bat it's paws at his fingers and scratching it under it's chin.

"So..." Claude broke the silence. "I guess if anybody knew that you were trying to keep it here, then you would have no choice but to get rid of it."

Sebastian's eyes widened as Claude said this. "P-Please... Please don't tell anyone..."

A darkness crossed over Claude's eyes.

He handed the now dozing kitten over to Sebastian.

He headed toward the door. When he reached it, he stopped.

Sebastian watched him wearily as he both shut and locked the door...

"So sorry, Mr. Michealis" he said "but I was never known for handing out favors."

He turned to Sebastian with an evil smirk accompanied by a dark chuckle.

"If you want me to keep my mouth shut, you'll have to pay for my silence."

He turned, walking over to Sebastian's desk.

He stood in-front of it, leaning back into it.

"Come over here."

Sebastian did as was asked.

When he stood before Claude the other man reached out and took the kitten from his arms.

Sebastian gasped and reached for Peter-Cotton-Paws but Claude drew him away.

"Whoa. Calm Down. I'll give him back. There's just a little something I want you to do for me first."

By this time, Sebastian was very nervous.

"W-What..?"

Claude smirked and nodded at the ground before himself.

"Get on your knees."

Sebastian's face erupted in a deep red blush as he realized what was about to happen, but, regardless, he did as was asked of him.

He sat neatly on the floor, legs tucked under himself and hands resting on his bent knees.

He looked up at Claude, waiting for further instruction.

"Hm... My belt is not gonna undo itself, is it? I can't do it one handed." He said, gesturing to the kitten which continued to doze, nuzzling into Claude's chest.

Sebastian hesitated, but momentarily complied, reaching up to Claude's belt and undoing the buckle.

Claude looked down at him, chuckling mockingly.

"Obedient aren't we? Such a good boy."

Sebastian needed no more instruction, he knew what he had to do now.

He finished unbuckling Claude's belt.

He tugged it away and pulled at his slate gray pants and boxer briefs to expose his semi-hard length.

He gently lifted it and placed it on his tongue, drawing it into his mouth.

Above him, Claude hummed contentedly.

He glanced upward, but quickly dropped his gaze again as he was met with a pair of piercing, ethereal yellow eyes.

Sebastian began to bob his head, taking in as much of Claude's length as he could.

He bobbed and sucked.

He drew his head back and released Claude's cock from his mouth.

He licked up the whole length, from base to crown, lapping at the head before plunging down on it again.

All the while, Claude hummed and sighed in pleasure.

Suddenly, Claude's free hand was at the back of Sebastian's neck.

He pushed his head forward, forcing more of his length into Sebastian's mouth.

Claude threw back his head and growled primally, releasing a deep moan.

Tears pricked at the corners of Sebastian's eyes as he tried desperately not to gag but still he forced more of Claude's cock down his throat, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing.

He sucked hard and heard Claude's sudden intake of breath.

He went on trying to please Claude who was roughly fucking his mouth.

Claude's hips began to thrust forward, forcefully meeting Sebastian's wet, hot mouth.

He swallowed and sucked and swirled his tongue around Claude, pressing the flexible wet muscle to a vein on the underside of Claude's shaft.

Claude moaned again, low in his throat and Sebastian could tell he was close.

He hummed around the thick intruding organ in his mouth, sending a vibration all the way to the base of Claude's cock.

With one final deep thrust and another long deep moan, Claude released into Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian pulled off of Claude's cock with a wet 'pop'.

"Swallow." Claude said, half breathless.

Sebastian obeyed, swallowing down the salty, bitter seed.

Claude caught his breath and put himself back to rights again, tucking his spent length back into his pants and redoing the buckle. He looked mockingly down at Sebastian who was still on his knees and averting his eyes from Claude.

He laughed at him.

"Such a good boy. Here's your treat."

He set the kitten down gently in Sebastian's lap. It was blinky and bleary eyed. It looked up at them both with an expression that clearly stated, 'Would you stop moving me!? I'm trying to sleep here!'

Claude grabbed Sebastian's chin and tilted his head up so that their gazes met.

"You know what, Mr. Michealis? I think you're right, we are going to be the best of friends."

With this, he released his face, which instantly fell back on the kitten, and made his way to the door, unlocking it and striding on out confidently, shutting it behind himself.

He made his way down the hall and couldn't help but to think

'It wont be so bad working here. In fact, I think I'm going to enjoy it immensely.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooookkkkaaayyyy everybody! im just gonna make a few notesss. okay i know that Sebastian is TOTALLY OOC but i couldnt help it! in the series he's a bad-ass demon guy in the story hes a ... kitty loving teacher... that's how he acts! Claude however... is still a prick.


	6. The project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has been brought to you by Cheese in a Can. have a great Wednesday. :)

Chapter 4

Class had ended as Ciel stood up with a groan, Finally... he thought to himself, Now, why can't it be the end of the day, so I can go home?

He let out another audible sigh as Alois glanced at him; but, before anything could even escape Alois' lips, Ciel had already exited the room.

Alois had then ran after him, shouting, "H-hey! Wait up!"

He finally managed to catch up to the fast paced male, panting slightly.

There were still two more classes before the day could end.

Ciel didn't want to go through these next two classes, he just wanted to get away from everyone; and fast!

Gym was their next class... Joy.

Ciel hated gym, he may be healthy, but he hated exerting extra energy than what was needed on a daily basis... He wasn't the physical type, at all.

Everyone walked into the locker rooms to change into the appropriate attire for class...

Short shorts and a skin-tight sleeve-less top..

Ciel looked at the clothes that were in the locker he chose. He picked up the pair of shorts to look at as his left eye madly twitched...

I am NOT... Wearing this... He said to himself, his eyes never leaving the shorts.

How degrading...

This gym teacher... Really is a huge, disgusting pervert... He thought to himself as he put the clothes back into the locker before taking a pair of knee-length shorts out of his bag.

He unbuckled his belt, removing it and putting it into his bag before he removed his pants and did the same with them.

He shoved the bag into the locker he had chosen and slipped the shorts on over his boxers.

He lifted his head and looked about just to noticed a lot of the guys in the room had watched him strip then re-dress.

He raised his eyebrow as he pushed that observation to the back of his mind.

Ciel was not about to wear something that would reveal a lot of skin and degrade him in-front of his classmates, it just wasn't about to happen.

As everyone finished getting changed into the uniform they had found in their lockers as well, they had all begun to emerge from the locker rooms and file into the Gymnasium.

Their gym teacher was none other than Grell Sutcliff...

Ciel's left eye twitched when he realized that Grell had noticed he wasn't in the outfit he wanted him in.

Ciel watched as the long red-haired male placed his hands upon his hips.

"Why are you not dressed properly, Ciel?" Grell asked in an irritated tone.

Ciel stared at him for a few seconds so he could quickly come up with an explanation.

"Cause I'm not going to degrade myself be wearing-" He glanced at Alois, who was freaking out about how cute the outfit looked on him.

"-That..." Ciel finished, staring at the blonde.

Ciel looked back to Grell just as the red-head looked over to the Blonde-haired new student.

Ciel twitched when Grell smirked at Alois, causing Ciel to make a move; he pulled Alois out of Grell's line of vision and behind himself.

This had caused Alois to yelp out in pain as he looked up to Ciel with a confused expression on his face.

Why'd he do that...? That hurt... Alois thought to himself, staying behind Ciel.

Grell huffed in annoyance, "It's an amazing outfit!" He stated defensively.

Grell had continued to try to catch more of Alois but Ciel wouldn't allow it and this was starting to irritate Grell even more.

I was... Examining... That. He thought to himself as he let a sigh pass between his lips.

He had liked it too...

Well, what he had gotten a glimpse of anyway.

Grell had finally decided to start class; the sport they were going to start the year off with was Soccer.

One of Grell's favorite sports because it involved a lot of running, and that provided Grell with a very entertaining show.

He was able to watch the way the outfit he had picked out moved on the students.

Grell licked his lips and leaned back, he was sitting on a chair that was located... Safely... On the other side of the gym.

Grell really didn't feel like meeting the ball on a personal level if a student had purposely or accidentally kicked it at him.

It's not like this sort of thing didn't happen...

And, it's not like hes never had Ciel as a student before.

He knows this kid all to well.

To the students, class had gone by excruciatingly slow... But, to Grell.. It had gone by way too past.

He sighed, shrugged, and then smirked. There's always next week... He thought.

He also needed to figure out how to get Ciel into those Short shorts... It would be very rewarding for him...

He stood up and told the students that they could go change, and to hurry or else the bell would ring.

Ciel walked out of the gymnasium and sighed, he couldn't get the earlier situation out of his head.

Why in the fuck had he gotten so defensive over the blonde nuisance when Grell had scoped the poor boy out?

Was it because Alois was new..? Because he seemed to be too innocent to realize what Grell was doing to the poor kid in his sick, twisted mind?

Or... Was it because... He actually... Cared about him...?

He twitched and then furiously shook his head.

No... That's not it... Not at all... He thought to himself as he walked into the locker room and over to his locker.

He pulled his bag out and removed his belt and pants before taking off the shorts and shoved them into his bag.

He slipped his pants on before sliding the belt through the loops and buckling it.

He glanced at Alois as he silently watched the boy happily skip over to his locker and begin to change.

He watched until the boy went to remove the shorts.

Ciel's eyes widened as he turned his head away quickly.

Why in the fuck was I just watching this boy change...? He asked himself while staring at the linoleum ground.

Ciel got up off the bench right as the bell rang, he left the locker rooms rather quickly.

Alois saw and ran after the other male just as quickly as Ciel had exited the room.

He wondered... Was something wrong?

Alois was trying to dodge the other students in the hallway as he caught up to Ciel and they walked to their next class together; English.

They walked into the classroom and took their seats as the teacher took the attendance before sending the attendance roster to the main office.

Sebastian stood up in front of the class and began to put the titles of famous plays on the chalkboard.

Ciel noticed Phantom of the Opera along with A Midsummer Night's dream, Hamlet and others.

He raised his eyebrow, wondering what this was going to be about.

"Alright class, get ready for your first project of the year!" Sebastian said with a smile.

A chorus of groans rose up from the students at this unwelcome news.

"Oh, stop your moaning, this is supposed to be fun. Now then! I will put you all into groups of two, then you and your partner will choose an act and scene from one of these famous plays. You and your partner will have all of next week plus this and next weekend to practice your scene and then you will present them in front of the class, and I will expect you to be in costume! It doesn't have to be anything new or expensive, just /something/. Now then, your partners."

Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Jennifer and Micheal, Tisha and Jacob, Jenna and Anna, Alec and Jared, Ciel and Alois-"

"WHAT!?" Ciel practically shrieked in protest.

"Oh, that's enough, Ciel. It's just one project. Look, Alois is happy."

"Yaaay! Partners with Ciel!" Alois clapped his hands and smiled.

Ciel groaned under his breath "Happy-go-lucky Idiot..."

"Right then. Emily and Sarah-"

Sebastian continued on with the list of names until the entire rest of the class was partnered with each other, then he held up a red baseball cap.

"This hat is full of little folded pieces of paper. Every piece has the number of an act and scene from some of history's most famous and influential plays. Each of your groups will pick one and that will be the scene you will be preforming for the class."

Sebastian went around the room with the cap and each group picked a piece of paper.

There were some giggles and smiles and some groans as the groups picked their scenes, then Sebastian came around to Alois and Ciel.

Ciel reached his hand for the cap.

"Wait! I wanna do it!" shouted Alois, lunging over Ciel and practically crawling into his lap.

He plunged his hand into the hat and rifled around in the papers until he was satisfied with one.

He pulled it out triumphantly and unfolded it to read what it said.

Sebastian leaned over his shoulder.

"Oooh. Romeo and Juliet. Act 2 Scene 2, the famous balcony scene! Good luck with that, boys."

Then, Sebastian walked away to the next group, a small smile playing at his lips.

Ugh! I'd like to wipe that smirk off his face!

Ciel looked at Alois, who was still laying across his lap.

"What was that!?" he asked.

"What?" Alois said, looking up to him and smiling.

"That!" He said, pointing accusingly at the small slip of paper. "You did that on purpose, didn't you!?"

Alois giggled. "What are you talking about, Ciel? It was totally random."

"Oh, hah hah... I bet you're very amused, aren't you? If I had picked, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Ciel sighed.

"Well, whatever. What's done is done. But I am not wearing a dress!"

"I'll wear a dress! Oh, it'll look so cute! Can you picture is Ciel? Me in a dress!"

This exact thing sprung immediately to Ciel's mind.

Slim little Alois in a beautiful Lacey pink dress, blue eyes sparkling with the stars and golden hair shining in the moonlight... Wait...

What!?

"N-No, I can't picture you in a dress! And I wouldn't want to! Besides, the scene is preformed at night! She's in a night gown!"

Alois gasped.

"Even better! A white, flowing night gown! Light and airy, it will just barely protect my body from the nighttime breeze as I gaze out over the deep, black sky, searching for my beloved Romeo!"

He looked up to Ciel, "That's you."

Ciel felt a fierce red blush light up his face.

"W-what!? What are you talking about!? It wont really be nighttime! There will be no breeze! And I am no-ones Romeo! Now get off my lap!"

Ciel practically picked him up and shoved him back in his own seat.

Alois sighed dramatically.

"See Ciel? That's why I was born for theater and you weren't."

"Sh-shut up! I don't care!"

Just then everyone's noisy babble was broken by a loud, high-pitched noise.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like a... Cat."

Alois gasped. "Kitty!"

Sebastian jumped up from his desk, shouting.

"No! That was nothing! Oh, look at the time! Class dismissed! Have a good weekend everyone!"

"But, Mr. Michaelis, the bell hasn't ru-"

"Get out!"

With that, all of the students scrambled to pick up their belongings as they rushed out of the room and into the hallway.

Sebastian watched as he let out a sigh before sitting back down in his seat.

He turned his head towards his closet where the cat was currently located as he smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ, semi-important message that you might be interested in.
> 
> Oh god, Grell is such a perv in the story XD! hes not that much of a perv in the show! ... well he is... but hes not a shota-con. XD i dont know how much i like this chapter just cause i wrote Grell SO OOC, and im the one who wrote it! i just, i dont know how to feel! ALSO im sorry i didnt get to upload a chapter yesterday like i had planned. to make up for this, you will also get a chapter tomorrow.... as long as i remember. ALSO, LAST THING: if any of you guys think you have really good ideas for a story but arent confident in your writing ability (or are just to frickin lazy), just leave me a comment or write me a message. if i like your idea enough i might just write it for you. :) HOWEVER i cant promise you that the story will turn out exactly how you want, i also cant promise that i wont just take a small part of your idea and just kinda run with it (far, FAR away to the land of gumdrops and porn). also if you could keep the pairings male... that would be great. i CAN write heterosexual pairings but... its not really my thing OR my strong suit. the fandoms i will write for are: the Assassin's Creed video games (which is a major one, if you really want to have a pretty good chance of writing your story, send an AC idea my way), Dishonored, Prototype (will also do ProtoCreed), Fable 1-3, Call of Duty: modern warfare (JUST the modern warfare titles, with roach and ghost and soap etc. etc.) kuroshitsuji, D-gray man, Artemis fowl (which is pushing it a little, but if its a good idea i might) aaannnnd Soul Eater (also kinda pushing it). so there you go, message me anytime. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by anti-procrastination methods. have a great Thursday. :) and dont forget to review!

Chapter 5

It was Saturday morning, the day after the project was assigned. Ciel and Alois had planned to meet today at Alois's house.

He was so excited! Ciel was the first of his friends to come to his house!

Alois was waiting up in his room for Ciel to get here, he heard Call Me Maybe playing from his sisters room.

He sat on his bed, looking out the window and humming along with the melody while waiting for Ciel to come walking up his driveway.

He layed his head down on one of his pretty white lace pillows; they were so cute!

He waited, never one to be impatient.

Together, with the pillow and the soft music in the background, he began to nod off and soon found himself in a light doze.

At the sound of a door bell he rubbed his hand gingerly over his face, not bothering to open his eyes as he mumbled to himself, "Mmmnnhh. Go away. We don't want any..."

From downstairs, he heard the door open and the faint voice of his sister. Alois sprung up immediately.

He ran out of his room and practically fell down the stairs, stumbling into the main foyer.

"L-Lizzy wait! That's my friend!" Alois ran out the door and hugged Ciel who squeaked in surprise, a light pink blush appearing on his face.

"G-get off of me! You freak!" Alois giggled and turned to show Ciel into his house.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are you going?" said Lizzy, holding up one perfectly manicured hand.

"We have a project to do." Alois said, smiling.

"No you don't, one of my boyfriends is coming over in twenty minutes and you are not going to be here playing with any of your girly friends!"

Girly...? Who the hell do you think you're calling girly...? Ciel thought to himself, but kept quiet nonetheless.

"W-what? But we have a project to do. I told you he was gonna come over!"

"To bad! I don't remember you telling me anything. Now you are not going to embarrass me in front of my boyfriend, so shoo! Get lost! Vanish for a few hours!"

With that, she shut the door in Alois' and Ciel's faces, the click of the lock sounding from inside.

Alois stared at the door for a moment then turned to Ciel, not quite sure what to say.

" I-I um, I-"

"Forget it." Ciel said, breaking off Alois's stuttering "We'll go to my house, it's not far."

With this Ciel took Alois's hand and led him down the drive-way to the sidewalk.  
_

They entered Ciel's manor through a pair of large French doors.

They were made of red stained glass and tinted the sunlight that shone through them.

The interior of the manor was Dark Cherry Wood. Thick, velvet curtains, that covered the large windows, were colored a rich, dark crimson. Looming above it all hung a glossy iron chandelier.

It was... dark. Like, not DARK dark but... evil? Gloomy? No, none of those words seemed to fit... it was kind of... Sad.

Alois felt just a little creeped out by it all. But... it was okay.

I mean, it was Ciel's house! Alois pushed everything else away and focused on this fact and soon he was his happy, smiling self again.

He clung to Ciel's arm as they made their way into the interior of the manor.

Everything was very Victorian Period Baroque; the colors dark and the mood ominous.

They walked up a winding staircase and down a corridor with doors on either side until they reached the one at the very end.

Ciel opened the door to reveal a large room with a dark blue canopy bed, a bay window and another door that Alois assumed led to a private bathroom.

"Okay" Ciel said "Do you have your lines?"

"Uhhh, I left them back at the house..."

Ciel sighed heavily. "It's okay, I guess I couldn't expect you to have them. We'll both use mine."

Ciel sat on the bed and gestured for Alois to sit next to him.

He put the paper out before them both and pointed at a line titled 'JULIET'.

"You start there."

Alois took hold of the paper.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."  
_

The boys had practiced all day and knew most of their lines by heart, getting lost here and there only when they came to a paragraph of text and were forced to refer back to the script.

They did very well, considering that they found it difficult to understand some of the Shakespearean phrases.

Now, the sun was starting to go down and Alois was beginning to nod off, mostly from boredom.

By this time, they were up off the bed and acting out their characters with hand gestures and facial expressions.

The growl of Alois's stomach brought them both back to reality.

Ciel realized that the only thing either of them had eaten today was probably breakfast.

"Wait here. I'll go make us something to eat."

"Okay." Alois sat down on the bed as Ciel exited the room.  
_

Ciel carried a tray of bowls containing canned ravioli and some cups of pudding.

He pushed open the door with his foot and set the food down on a small table, beginning to open his pudding with the spoon dangling from his mouth.

He turned toward the bed, about to tell Alois to come eat, when he stopped, spoon still in his mouth and pudding only half open.

Alois had fallen asleep on one of his pillows.

Oh no sir, he was not having it. HIS bed damn it.

HIS.

He put down his food and made his way to the bed, preparing to poke the boy until he woke up, but paused when he saw Alois' sleeping face.

His hair fell gently over his eyes.

His mouth was open slightly and his breathing was light, no trace of his maddening grin and for once the boy was quiet.

A small smile played at the corners of Ciel's mouth.

He brushed the golden hair out of the boys face.

He could wake him later.

Ciel finished his food as he put the rest away in the kitchen before coming back up to his room.

He cautiously walked over to the bed and tapped Alois' shoulder gently to make sure the boy was actually asleep and not messing with him.

If you're messing with me, you're going to be in for a world of hurt... Ciel thought as he removed his shirt.

He put the shirt on the chair in the corner of his room as he carefully layed down behind the blonde-haired nuisance.

Ciel closed his eyes and began to gradually fall asleep as well.

Once they had both fallen asleep and assumed their comfortable positions; neither of the boys knew that they were, in-fact, cuddling together in their sleep.


	8. important authors note

okay if you all havent noticed this story has been discontinued! but people are still messaging asking if theirs more and their actually is! theres i think six more chapters??? i was going to post them here but we misplaced the files so we cant, BUT you can find the remaining six(?) chapters on fanfiction, but keep in mind that this story has been discontinued and remains unfinished! you can find it here on my co-authors page: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8302542/1/School-Days-Discontinued


End file.
